Hidden Danger
by Tazflyer
Summary: As guardians, the Autobots can protect the kids from a couple things... Decepticons and M.E.C.H. but what if the threat is nether Cybertronian or radical militant, but a fellow Classmate. Rated T for mentions of Gun and Domestic Violence.
1. The News

Hey my peoples, I'm back this time with a Transformers Prime story. I had posted that I had some ideas on the forum. Now it's time to make good on what I said.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form do I own transformers Prime or its characters.

Hidden Danger

Pt 1: The News

The mood of the Autobot base was tense, but all was quiet. The news they just received from Agent Fowler was very hard to process.

"There was a shooting at Jasper High, 20 people are hurt, 7 are dead and the assailant is in police custody."

"What of Jack, Miko and Rafael?" asked Optimus

Agent Fowler took a deep breath and sighed before he continued.

"Jack was shot in the shoulder, Rafael is ok so he was sent home, Miko….."

"What, Tell me Fowler" Bulkhead Shouted "She's Dead isn't she"

"No thankfully however, she was hit twice in the chest. Right now she's in surgery at Jasper General, Critical last time I checked."

"And the Assailant?"

"He went to say that he never meant to hurt Miko or anyone else, only the ones that tormented him ever day. This kid wasn't what you call the 'Cool Kid' in school. His family moved from place to place because of work and him being the constant new kid only made things worse. "

"So he was picked on for all that time, and now this what did his family had to say?" asked Arcee

"His mother didn't say much, to stunned to believe that her son was capable of this. His father on the other hand is a piece of work, he actually condoned this. He said that it was about time he stood up for himself and stopped being a wimp."

"Some father figure this human is." said Ratchet with disgust

"Sadly this is becoming a common occurrence in our nations school systems."

"Students bringing weapons to deal with there bulling problems?" asked Arcee

"That and worse, sometimes the student ends up taking their own life."

Bumblebee beeps and chirps at this news.

"What did he say?" asked fowler

"He asked if it was ok to go and see Rafael to insure that he is alright?"

"You might have to wait on that, his mom as well as his family is all there if a yellow muscle car shows up there might be an issue."

Bumblebee chirps sadly but nods in agreement.

I gotta go, I'll keep you posted on both Jack and Miko's conditions and when you can see them."

"Thank you agent Fowler." said Optimus

After he left the base fell silent once again, after a couple of minutes a loud Bang rang out startling the others. They all looked to see Bulkhead in a jab position with his servo in the wall through a piece of machinery that was Ratchet's.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

"Bulkhead, I don't think raging against another machine is gonna make things better." said Arcee

"I know that!"

Bumblebee beeps _"did it make you feel any better?" _

"No it didn't, I feel like I failed Miko."

"How did you fail? We didn't see this coming." said Ratchet

"Exactly, we didn't"

"Bulkhead due to our limitations we cannot be in school with them." said Optimus

"Then what good are we as guardians? As Autobots we can protect them from 'Cons' and Mech. But when that threat is a fellow student we're useless." Bulkhead said before he transforms and leaves.

Arcee was about to follow but is stopped by Optimus

"Give him time Arcee, he knows that this is a fight that Miko has to do on her own."

A/N: Stay tuned for part 2,


	2. Trouble

Hey guy's back for ch2. And I'm must say I'm really excited and humbled that I'm received followers and reviews within an hour to 2 hours of posting thanks to blackwolf219 and Dragonscouter for your attention. And now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Transformers Universe.

Pt 2: Trouble

3 weeks ago

[Flashback]

A beat up Volkswagen bus pulls up in front of Jasper High Monday morning with to occupancies. A woman with a waitress uniform on and a young boy with worn clothes.

"A new start Eddy, I'm sure things will be different this time."

"Yeah, that's what you said the last 4 times."

"Eddy don't do this today, you know how much your father hates when you talk back."

"Why couldn't it be just us this time?"

"Your father is very sick, he needs someone to take care of him."

"I hate it when he yells at you, treats you like dirt. I hate when he hits you."

The mother sighs and puts her head on the steering wheel.

"He doesn't mean it, your father loves me very much. It's just that things get hard sometimes and he gets angry."

"But he doesn't need to take it out on us."

"I know. Go before your late for class."

She brushes the hair out of his face and kisses him on the forehead. Eddy returns the gesture with a gentle hug.

"Have a good day."

"I will ma"

"Your father will come and get you."

"Ok"

Eddy's mother pulls away from the curb leaving Eddy to head into school by himself.

[End of Flashback]

Present

In Jasper P.D. interrogation room Eddy sits quietly as he waits for a detective to come in with his head hung. Behind the glass two uniformed officers stand there and look at the kid.

"How long has he been like that?" asked one officer

"Since we brought him in." said the other

"Kinda creepy that he hasn't said anything."

"And it's comments like that, stuff like this happens." said a detective walking to the observation area

"Hey relax Stone, this kid already signed his life away."

"Maybe I'm interested in more than just what he wrote down."

The gentleman walks out of the first room and comes in the second carrying a bottle of water and a sandwich he places it in front of Eddy and then sits down.

"Ok Eddy, I fully aware that you signed a written confession about what you have done at school."

"Then why am I here? Shouldn't I been in a jail cell instead?"

"You're here cause I want to know something. I've looked at your records and I see very good grades here in fact I see several invites to be part of the U.S. National Honor Society. Why haven't you accepted?"

"Because my dad says 'being a part of something like that only means you're a show-off and nobody likes a show-off."

"Your dad huh? Tell me has he ever hit your mom at all?"

"No, he loves her."

Det. Stone nods his head

"Eddy do you know what prudery means?"

"It means lying under oath."

"Now I want you to understand that when this goes to court and your asked this question. I want you to be truthful. Now I'm gonna ask you again. Did your dad ever beat your mom?"

"Yes"

"How often?"

"I've stopped counting after the 3rd move."

After jotting down some notes Det. Stone looked at Eddy who still looked down at the table.

"So tell me what happened Eddy, how did it all come to this?"

"It all started my first day a School….."

[Flashback]

"Ok class, We have a new student with us today. His name is Edward Chase. Let's all give him a nice warm welcome."

Some of the students applauded him and others acted like he wasn't there.

"Ok let's find you a seat, How about in front of Vince. Mr. Masters I highly suggest you seek tutelage from Mr. Chase seeing as he is a U.S. National Honor Society invitee."

'he just had to bring that up.'

"Oooh I'm impressed." said Vince mockingly

"You ought to be. Now please open your textbooks to chapter 7 on page 530, the Battle of Waterloo: The end of the Napoleonic Empire."

Everyone had opened the books to the right page and some listened as the teacher lectured boringly. As Eddy took notes Vince decided to place a 'hi my name is lame-o' sign on his back while his buds snickered. When the bell rang to end class everyone packed up and piled out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Bye Lame-o, hope to see you for our tutoring lesson…not"

Vince's friends laughed as Eddy went by and down the hall, trying to ignore Vince but you can tell that he had been through all of this before and it was slowly bringing him to his breaking point.

"Soon they will all stop laughing." he said to himself

Vince didn't like the fact that he was being ignored by Eddy so he devised a plan to get his attention.

"till lunch lame-o"

As Eddy walked down the hallway he heard snickers form several passer bys, he quickened his pace down the hall but tripped over his own feet and fell which caused everyone to laugh. Eddy started picking up his books when Vince came by and knocked him over causing him to lose his books again.

"What's the matter lame-o can't seem to hold on to your books." Vince's crew was laughing

"It's kinda hard to hold on to them when a dillweed and his butt sniffing crew knocks them out of your hand." a voice said

They all turned around to see Miko with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

"Buzz off Miko this ain't none your business, he's one of your geek friends."

"Maybe not, but when it's 6 buttheads against 1 new kid, I make it my business. Now do you really need to be taught a lesson about humility again?"

Remembering what she meant by that Vince backed off.

"Later Lame-o" Vince's friends chuckled as they walked down the hall way.

"Thanks"

"Ah don't sweat it, those guys will do anything to be entertained. Give them a wet paper bag and they'll go wild."

Eddy chuckled as he picked up his books and papers with Miko's help.

"I'm Miko"

"I'm Eddy"

"What's your next class?"

"Math."

"Hey, that's my next class. Come on I'll show you where it is."

Both Eddy and Miko walk down the hallway to their next class.

"Hey look guy's, Lame-o's got a girlfriend." Shouted Vince

"Why do they keep calling me that?"

Miko looked on his back and removed the sign with a sigh.

"This is why, he placed this on your back. Probably when he knocked your books out of your hand."

"No he was calling me that when I left my last class. He probably put it on me when I was sitting in front of him."

"Like I said, they'll do anything for a laugh."

Eddy chuckled as he followed Miko into class as the bell rung.

[End Flashback]

"So Miko came to your defence, that day?"

"Yeah, of the many first days of school that I had, she was the only one who was actually nice to me."

"Then why did you shoot her?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear Vince tackled me and the gun went off."

"She was shot twice, Eddy."

"I'm telling you that I didn't. I would never hurt her." Eddy puts his head down on the table and starts crying. Just then another detective came in the room and whispered in detective stones ear.

"Eddy I'll be right back."

Both detectives leave the room and enter the hallway.

"The ballistics came back on the fathers gun. It matches a weapon that was involved in several bank robberies in three states."

Detective Stone looks at eddy through the window.

"I want every school transcript on this kid and background info on his father on my desk by the end of the day. There's more to this tale then meets the eye."

Jasper General

Agent Fowler and Raf was sitting in the waiting room with his family along with Miko's host parents waiting on the news about Jack and Miko when nurse Darby finally came out.

"How are they, Mrs. Darby?"

"Jack is gonna be fine, the bullet didn't strike any major arteries however he won't be able to ride his motorcycle for a while."

"And Miko?" asked her Host Parents

"The First bullet torn through her abdomen and struck her 4th rib bone the second hit just above her right lung, ricochet off her collar bone and came to rest in between her heart and her left lung. She is still in surgery to repair some of the damage, that's gonna take longer."

"Thank you Nurse Darby." said Miko's host mom

"Raf, we should head home. It's been a long day for you."

"Nurse Darby, will you keep me posted?"

"Of course Raf, I'll call if there's any change."

After Raf left with his family June was about to check on Jack when agent fowler stopped her.

"I really hope that she makes it. For two-ton's sake"

"Are you kidding? If Miko's anything like Bulkhead she'll survive."

"I guess your right, (sighs) I better go break the news to them. This aint gonna be easy."

"Just like seeing my son and his friends being bought in with gunshot wounds, I mean this is Jasper not some big city where things like this are common."

"I know what you mean, keep me posted."

"I will agent Fowler."

A/N: I want to thank the 8+ people that have read this story and either favorite, reviewed it or is following it. I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for ch. 3, we finally meet Eddy's Dark past and everything goes down.


	3. Firing Range

Hey guy's back again with pt 3, I'm truly pleased about how this story is turning out, with so many reading it. I guess everyone has had their own share of bullying but has found away to deal with it without hurting themselves or others. Unfortunately that's not always the case.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers universe….Blah…blah…blah.

Pt. 3: Firing Range

A slow but steady beeping noise sounds in a semi dark room. Monitors show a persons heart rate at 80 and blood pressure is just taken at 70/180. A small box looking machine with a thick clear blue tube slightly bends as it comes from the machine. Additional tubes and wires came from the monitors and I.V.'s and came towards a central point. Lying there hair lose and covering the pillow a very pale and silent is Miko, quite a change from the loud and boisterous teen so filled with life now nearly on the edge of death. How did this happen? One moment your getting out of an awesome transforming being from another world as you head to school, the next your feeling sharp pains in your chest as you witness pandemonium seeing someone you befriend causing it with a loaded gun and an angry look on his face but tears in his eyes.

[Flashback-earlier that day]

Miko was waiting for Jack and Raf to arrive in front of the school when she saw Eddy being dropped off not by his mom, but by his dad. She saw his dad grab a hold of him and say something to him then roughly releasing him. Miko was worried when she saw the look on Eddy's face as he got out of the van, then speeding off before he closed the door.

"Hey Eddy" Miko called out walking up to him

"Oh, hey Miko."

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing my dad is just stressed about stuff."

He puts his backpack on but flinches when the bag shifted on to his back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just slept the wrong way no big deal."

"Well I'm waiting for Jack and Raf, you wanna wait with me?"

"Yeah sure."

While they sat outside waiting they chatted about different things like music, movies and such. 10 mins before the bell Jack and Raf finally showed up.

"It's about time you two showed up." Said Miko

"Sorry, mama was trying to talk to Bumblebee I had to set the toast in the toaster on fire before she ignored him. Luckly my mom thought she set it too high."

"Smooth move." said Jack

"If I did something like that I would of totally got my butt handed to me." said Eddy

"Whoa your parents are that strict?" asked Miko

"No just my dad, we don't have a lot so whenever something breaks he goes postal."

Miko was about to ask what he meant but the bell interrupted her thoughts.

"Class time, I'll see you later guys." said eddy taking off to his first class of the day.

"Come on guys lets go before we get detention." said Jack

At Lunch while waiting for Eddy, Jack Miko and Raf were discussing what happened earlier that morning

"Did anyone notice how jumpy Eddy was earlier?" asked Jack

"Yeah, what was that about?" asked Raf

"I saw Eddy's dad rough him up a bit before he got out. He didn't even let Eddy close the door to the van before it pulled off."

"Sounds to me that Eddy may be an abuse case." said Jack

"How can you be sure?" asked Raf

"I also noticed Eddy flinching when he tried putting his backpack on. He said that he slept the wrong way or something." said Miko

"Did his hesitate before answering."

"Yeah, Why?"

"Sometimes my mom deals with abuse cases at the hospital and the first thing they do is make up something to cover up the fact they're being abused, so no one would investigate."

"Poor Eddy" said Miko

"Hey Guys"

Everyone turned to see Eddy who put his backpack down at the table.

"Hey Eddy, how's your shoulder?" asked Miko

"Oh its fine, I stopped by the nurse to get a heating pack."

"That's good," said Jack looking over Eddy's shoulder seeing Vince talking to his crew and glancing over at their table.

"So what are you waiting for? An invite, sit."

Eddy sat down at the table and started to eat lunch. While Eddy, Miko and Raf were chatting Jack kept an eye on where Vince was but lost him in the lunch crowd before he can find him again he heard a gale of laughter. He turned and saw Vince dumping a food tray all over Eddy. Milk and applesauce ran down his face, cold chunks of meatloaf and mash potatoes stuck to his face and hair. Unfortunately before he could stop himself jack chuckled a little but stopped when Eddy looked at him with a betrayed look on his face. Angry at what happened Miko jumps up and slaps Vince with her tray. Miko tried to comfort Eddy,but he ran out of the lunchroom and out of the school.

Miko looked at Jack with a disappointed look on her face.

"Way da' go Jerk."

"Miko I didn't mean…"

"Save it" Miko stormed off but was stopped by the principal, he caught the tray slapping but also the food drop so Vince was already at the office.

Eddy had ran all they way home but luckily for him his dad nor his mom were home at the time. He couldn't get the sound of the laughs out of his head the one that echoed the loudest was Jack's. Something inside of Eddy snapped, he looked all over the house for it tearing up his parents room until he finds the key. He went downstairs to the basement, looking around he saw a steel cabinet. Storming up to it he used the key to unlock the door, Eddy opened it up to reveal a collection of weapons which included Crossbows, Hatches and Guns. He looked around the selection and found the gun that he needed, he checked to make sure it was loaded then left.

Back at school, Jack felt awful for laughing at Eddy, especially after what he figured out about him he sat there waiting for Miko to come out of the principals office.

[Real time]

The heart monitor started to pick up an irregularity in Miko's heat rate and her breathing started to quicken.

[Flashback]

Eddy walked into the school gun in hand and a enraged look on his face. All of the faces reminded him of those who bullied him in the other schools. He lifts up his hand and pulls the trigger.

[Real time]

Miko's heart rate goes faster as her body twitches in the bed

[Flashback]

Screams where heard as more gun fire rang through the halls, Jack hopped up and looked around the corner and saw in horror Eddy walking down the hallway firing a gun. Jack wanted to run but he was frozen in fear as he walked into a class room, screams could be heard as more shots rang out. Jack ran down the hallway to get outside for help when eddy came out and shot Jack in the shoulder.

Jack drops to the ground holding his arm then looks at Eddy.

"Eddy, listen to me. I didn't mean to laugh it just slipped."

"I thought you were my friend but you laughed at me, your just like all the others."

He lifts his gun intending to kill jack.

"EDDY, NOOO!"

Eddy turns around and a loud bang sounded. The look of rage gave way to the look of horror as he came to the realization, he shot Miko. The only one that was actually nice to him. Meanwhile Vince was cowering near one of the water fountains saw him lower the gun, he took the opportunity and tackled Eddy. As he fell the gun dropped out of his hand, it went off again when it hit then ground. Eddy got up and looked over where Miko was she was on the ground bleeding, the discharge struck her in the chest.

"No Miko" Eddy whispered as he tucked his legs into his chest and rocked with tears streaming down his face.

[Real Time]

A long single beep sounded from the machine

"CODE BLUE, ROOM FIVE, ICU! CODE BLUE, ROOM FIVE,ICU!"

A/N: this one was a little tougher to write. But I thought a nice cliffhanger would be appropriate. Stay tuned for the finale


	4. Aftermath

Good Morning everyone, thank you for the continued reviews. I wanna apologize to a few that wanted Vince dead, unfortunately karma does not work that way sometimes. Don't worry things will come full circle and lets just say fate works in mysterious ways.

Disclaimer: We all know by now that I don't own transformers right? Good now on with the story.

Pt 4: Aftermath

"Clear"

A jolt of electricity causes Miko's body to jump, on the heart monitor it beats for a second then flat lines.

"Nothing"

Doctors continue to work on her, doing CPR, adjusting the machines.

"Increase the Voltage, Ready Clear"

The doctor move out of the way as the senior MD puts the paddles to Miko again. Once again she flat lines after a second.

"Nothing"

"Come on kid, don't you dare give up! I need 40 cc's of adrenaline stat."

One of the nurses came in with a big needle and inserted it into her chest where her heart is and pushed the plunger.

"Up the voltage to 90, and Clear!"

The doctors moved as another Jolt ran through Miko. This time her heart started up and stayed beating.

"Got her, pulse is stable at 90."

"You gave us a scare little one, alright lets get her re-situated and keep monitoring her." the doctor walks out but stops at the door "Contact the family again."

The doctor walks out of ICU and goes downstairs. He comes into the lounge area to see June sitting in there on her break.

"Hey June,"

"Hey stranger haven't seen you since you started your overnights. Rough shift so far?"

"Yeah, Had a young one flat line in ICU."

June looks at the doctor with concern "Who was it?"

"Gun shot victim in room 5, Miko Nakadai."

'No' June thought

"Don't worry we got her back."

"What caused her to flat line?"

"That's what were trying to figure out. She was fine after surgery, something must have caused heart palpitations and respiratory problems. We managed to stabilize her."

Just then another nurse came in.

"Excuse me doctor Stanton, we've contacted her host family but her parents in Japan are still unavailable.

"Still? That's the fifth message we've left them."

"However we've made contact with Keiko Inuway and Lao Nakadai, Miko's older brother and sister. They're catching the next flights out here."

"That's good to hear."

"June, Jack is ready to be released."

"Go take your son home, I'll keep you posted about Miko."

"Thanks"

June leaves to fetch her son and sign the release papers and they both head home.

Jasper Police Headquarters

Det. Stone was at his desk when another officer came in with a file and placed it on his desk.

"Edward Chase Sr. Aka Micheal Zimmerman, AKA, George Hanofee, born in Stillwater, MN October 1959. Dropped out of high school, involved in various activites such as: Petty theft, car jacking, vandalism. Then graduated to the big leagues when he knocked over a convience store where a clerk was killed. Served 5 yrs for the robbery but an accomplice served for the murder of the clerk. Married with one son."

"Eddy"

"In recent years he had lived in Colorado springs, Oklahoma City, Tulsa, Phoenix, and Tucson.

"All the places where the bank robberies occurred."

"The transcripts match the apartment leases."

"It's seems like whenever the heat is on he moves his family with him."

"And here's the kicker, he also has some domestic violence charges against him as well."

"We got enough evidence on this guy let's get'em.""I can send a unit to pick him up."

"Yeah but make sure Mrs. Chase is here don't want things to get ugly. According to Eddy his father has a decent collection of weapons in the basement."

"Alright."

Outskirts of Jasper

A series of bangs and grunts can be heard as bulkhead takes his frustration out on the canyon. He had received the news that Miko was resuscitated not to long ago.

"Why, Why did this happen?" he shouts punching a canyon wall

"I should have been there….but what can I do? I can't fit inside the school."

"There's nothing you could of done buddy."

"Wheeljack, I didn't see you there"

"I'm glad to see that you haven't gone soft on me. I heard about Miko from Optimus."

Bulkhead turns and leans against the wall. "I can't protect her Jackie, not from everything."

"That maybe true but she's a fighter Bulk, she didn't quit on you when Hardshell nearly snuffed out your spark. She'd have a fit if she saw you like this. Now pull yourself together, cause Miko's gonna wake up. And the first thing she should see leaving the hospital is you."

"Thanks, Jackie."

At the hospital Miko's room

In the quiet of the room Miko's hand moved and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room and noticed Keiko and Lao sleeping in the chairs of the room. She also saw a bunch of flowers on the table with balloons attached to it. She smiles as she tries to sit up but sharp pain coursed through her. Miko cries out and fall back on the bed, the noise brings her brother out of his light slumber and notices her awake.

"Hey." he whispers

Miko looks at her brother with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Hey bro, long time no see."

"Too long." he takes a hold of Miko's hand and kisses it and pulls a chair up to her bed. Keiko wakes up and sees them and goes to get the doctor.

"I probably know the answer to this but is mom and dad here?"

"No. after I heard about what happened I called and Keiko called, but nothing."

"I guess mom still blames me for Mako's death."

"The one thing I still don't get is how she can be mad at you for Mako getting hit by a car when he was rescuing a hat that she bought for you and would throw a fit because you didn't wear often."

"Well you know mom, she can hold a grudge like no one else."

"Didn't go to family counseling?"

"Yeah and the doctor said I was well-adjusted, mom on the other hand needed to work on her control issues and her projections of desire for a decent future for her children all the while negatively hindering any aspirations they may have for themselves."

"He actually said that?"

"Yup, pissed mom off so badly she didn't talk to me for a month before I started changing my look."

"And getting into trouble at school. I guess this is why dad signed you up for the student exchange program. To give you and mom time a part."

"Yeah despite what happened I'm glad dad did this. I've met some great friends."

Keiko came in with the Doctor Stanton.

"Well I'm glad to see that your awake, you gave us quite a scare. So how are you feeling?"

"A little lousy. How's Jack?"

"He was released 12 hours ago your friends mom took him home."

"What about Eddy?"

"He's in police custody."

"What would you ask about the one who shot you?" asked Keiko

"He didn't mean to, he was bullied and abused. It finally came to a head yesterday."

With this new information Keiko, Lao and Dr Stanton looked thoughtfully at Miko.

"Well this puts a hold new spin on things. I'm gonna let Nurse Darby know that your ok, you two however need to let her rest."

"We will leave in a moment." said Lao

Dr. Stanton turned to leave and Keiko and Lao turned to Miko.

"We'll call Grandma and grandpa let them know that you've waken up."

"See you later kiddo.""Bye guys"

When they left Miko settled in and dozed off again.

Darby Residence

"Hello? Dr Stanton Hi,…She did?…That's wonderful….yes I'll tell them right away. Good bye"

[Hangs up]

Jack walked into the kitchen after his mom hung up the phone. "What was that about?"

"Miko has pulled through, she woke up."

"That's great! I gotta tell Arcee."

"Oh no you don't, you are going back to bed **I'll **tell Arcee."

Knowing that there was no arguing Jack headed back to his room while june headed to the garage to see if Arcee came back. When she saw that the garage was empty she turned around but a sudden sound of energy was heard and a green light appeared signaling a ground bridge.

"Arcee"

"June, is everything ok?"

"Yes. Miko just woke up."

(sighs) "Bulkhead will be thankful to hear that. How's Jack?"

"Ten times better knowing that she's gonna make a full recovery."

"And Raf? Bumblebee has been wanting to visit him."

"I spoke with his family before they left the hospital and he was alright."

"I'm about to make some calls now."

"So will I"

"Good night, Arcee."

"Good night, June."

June Left the Garage to make the necessary calls.

"Arcee to base"

At the Autobot base

Wheeljack and Bulkhead came back when Arcee's call just came in.

"Just spoke with June, Miko is ok. She had just woken up an hour ago."

Bulkhead sighed in relief. "that's my girl"

"Her family is with her now and June is contacting people on her end."

"Jackson Darby, I told you to go to bed. don't make me come in there and sedate you."

Arcee chuckled as she disconnects the call.

Bulkhead though of a great idea and left the base.

Chase Residence

Eddy's father was being led out in handcuffs as the Miranda rights were read to him. Both detectives went downstairs into the basement and saw the cabinet was in the process of being emptied out.

"Looks like we caught him in time he was just about to move again."

"His mom has just picked him up, so she's out of harms way."

Jasper General- next morning

Miko had woken up to her room being filled with flowers and 'get well' cards and balloons. She noticed an ultra rare flower that was in a vase next to her bed with a card attached. She read the card and it said "From one wrecker to another, get well soon, Jackie"

"Wheeljack"

She noticed a chain around the vase with a piece of green metal in it engraved was the Autobot insignia on one side the other had this message: Courage, Honor, Family! You personify this message, see you soon.

"Bulkhead, thank you" she said to herself

She picks up the remote and turns on the T.V. and the news came on.

"In current news Edward Chase Jr. the assailant in the Jasper High shooting will be arraigned next week for several counts of assault with a deadly weapon and illegal possession of a gun. The shooting resulted in 20 injured and 7 dead, the police theorized that this was stemmed from him being bullied in school and having a very unstable home life. Sources believe…"

Miko shuts off the T.V and puts the remote. "We got a lot to do before next week."


	5. Justice

Hey Everyone, This is the final chapter. I said this every chapter but I wanna thank those who followed this tale to the end and have favored this story.

Now for the last time the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, just type the fan fictions.

Pt. 5: Justice

Jasper Juvenile court 1 week later

The court room was packed with the victim's families, the shooting victims and press, as today was the day Edward Chase was being sentenced.

"After a week of hearing evidence from the state and from the defense, I would like to take this opportunity to open the floor to anyone that wishes to speak their peace before I cast sentence." said the judge

Several upset parents of the murdered students spoke condemning Eddy, saying that he should rot in jail, that their child would never bully another, things of that nature. Eddy looked down as he knew and understood the anger that they felt towards him. Meanwhile back at the base all of the Autobots were in the command room watching the news coverage as the saw the testimonies of the parents.

"These humans make the decepticons seem nice." said Arcee as heard the venom in the mothers voice.

"Their offsprings was killed, all of their anger is understandable." commented Optimus

[Back in the court room]

"Is there anyone else?" as the Judge

"I'll like to speak." Miko said

Her brother Lao helped her up and escorted her to the podium. Dressed in a long black skirt, a purple v-neck blouse and hair pulled back into a single ponytail she looked like a completely different person.

"Victims of the shooting, and their families I understand completely the nature of your words against Eddy. What he did is inexcusable, but what you fail to relize that he is much a victim as you and your children are."

Shouts of anger and shock erupted in the court room as the judge bangs the gavel to quiet them down.

"Order, Order in this courtroom."

When the crowd quieted own Miko continued

"Everyday he has to deal with the constant harassment of his peers, the looks, the taunts, the placing of "Hi my name is Lame-o signs on your back, having a tray full of food dumped on your head. Can you imagine the humiliation of having milk drip down your face, messing up the only real clothes that you have? The gales of laughter as your tormentor just pretty much made you the laughing stock of the entire school? Having someone that you though was your friend chuckle?

Having to go home and explain to your wanted criminal of a father what happened to you, only to get slapped down and called a wimp. No you don't cause the only thing you see is a child who can't handle a simple hazing. Try going through this scenario every single time you move because the heat is one and your dad wants to stay out of jail. How can any of you fathom the amount of torment not only from home but from school. You can't because all you can see is someone who decided to fight back with a gun because the school systems have failed him, his family has failed him, and his friends have failed him."

The faces of some of the victims and families turned and started to feel guilty for saying what they have said, others were stern and absolute.

"I may have been shot twice by the gun Eddy used, but I bare no ill will towards him. I'll stand by him as his friend and his extended family. In closing I humbly ask the courts to show some leniency when sentencing him, because what he did was wrong but circumstances left him with no real option, Thank you"

Miko turned and walked away with Lao helping her to her seat.

[At the base]

"That was a very moving speech." said Ratchet

"That's my girl." said Bulkhead

"This ought to get the judge to lessen the sentence." said Arcee

"We'll find out shortly."

[Courtroom]

"Does anyone else share Miss Nakadai's sentiment?" asked the Judge

"I do" said Raf

"Me too" said Jack

"As do I." said June

Surprisingly some of the victims stood up as a sign of support for what Miko said.

"Well we will recess for 15 mins while I make my decision." bangs Gavel

[Afterwards]

The judge had sentenced Eddy to serve 5 years probation at a juvenile half-way home in Colorado Springs, CO along with attending regular therapy sessions to deal with his self esteem issues. His mom moved with him and is now going to night school to become a Domestic Violence counselor to help others like her.

Vince was expelled from school for all the trouble he caused. His parents decided that giving him a free reign was the cause of the problem so he was shipped off to a military academy in Sarasota, Fl. Miko found it fitting because the drill sergeants can bully him for a while.

Eddy Sr. was found guilty of Multiple counts of Armed robbery, fleeing across state lines, and Domestic Violence. He was sentenced to life in federal prison without the slightest chance of parole.

Jack's shoulder healed up nicely and is back to riding Arcee.

Raf had fully recovered from the psychological damage of that day and is enjoying video games with bumblebee.

Miko spent time with Lao and Keiko before they headed back home with a promise to have her come home for a visit during the summer. She wears bulkhead's gift around her neck everyday, which she suspected was tiny piece of his armor, well tiny to him anyway. She still keeps in touch with Eddy through email and bulkhead has actually introduced himself to him, of course he kept it a secret mind you. Miko felt with all things considered justice was served.

A/N: Bullying may seem like is no big deal, but with the rate of violence in pre-teen to teens is extremely high. If you or someone you know is being bullied tell someone you trust. If you ever thought of committing suicide because you are being bullied there's help. Fear is the what bullies use against others, take away the fear and they have nothing. Thanks for reading


End file.
